


Before A Fall

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Bad Ending, Death, F/M, Mating Cycles, Sexual Content, Suicide, Yandere, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the often-forgotten much-younger sister of King Vegeta, bent on making a mark of your own, getting out from under your brother's shadow, and generally enjoying all the best parts of being a saiyan and avoiding any of that boring royal nonsense. Unfortunately, this is the very thing that attracts a certain someone's attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter Kamikaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're brash, you're strong...you're a saiyan in the bloody flower of her youth and you love every minute of it.

### Encounter Kamikaze

Your eyes were burning as your ki flared and you sent a blast at your opponents. They were weaklings, all of them, every last one, and really, you were doing them a favor. 

"Come on, can't any of you do any better than that?!" You laughed--but were cut short when you took a ki blast of your own to the back. It enraged and delighted more than hurt, though, and you turned with a wide grin to face the one who'd shot it at you. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't forget you!" 

A mad laugh broke from your lips and you flew closer, snapping his neck like a twig and blasting his surrounding friends before they could even react. 

The scent of blood assaulted your nose like a tidal wave of liquid copper, and you tore through another wave of soldiers, getting blasted with a fair amount of it. 

The rush...the heat of battle...you were gloriously, homicidally bathing in it, reveling in every wave of opponents felled. 

But all too soon, the joy ended...it always had to. You took a deep breath as the last man fell, and spent a few minutes scanning the immediate area with your scouter. 

Nothing. The rest of your elite squadmates were still working. 

"Figures," you muttered, "Right when I was starting to enjoy myself, too..." 

Sighing, you headed back to your pod to wait, and a few minutes later the rest of your squad was back as well. 

"Done before the rest of us as always, huh (y/n)?" 

"You know I always am," you grinned. 

"Geez, (y/n)," another one said, "You give me the creeps when you do that, cut it out." 

"When I do what?" you asked. 

"You've got blood all over your face," he said, "You look insane." 

"Stop being a pussy." You laughed, "What's wrong with you, haven't you seen anyone enjoy themselves before?" 

"I'm heading back," he replied, "You and Cress can do whatever the hell you want, we're leaving." 

You watched as he and most of the rest of the squad got into their pods and headed off. 

"Bit of a smartass, isn't he? You should've knocked him out," you heard Cress's voice behind you and turned to face the burly elite with a smirk on your face. 

"I don't feel like getting chewed out for it later." 

"So the only question now..." he said, advancing, "Is now, or later?" 

"Why not both?" you asked, leaning back against your pod, "Unless you aren't up for it." 

He smirked, and leaned in close, "I'm more than up for it." 

You were pinned against the side of the pod for the next half-hour, covered in blood and sweat, rolling in lust, and you were _loving it_. 

* * *

A few days passed. You were planetside again and had spent most of the afternoon recuperating from the post-mission wine fueled bar-crawl. A few third classers had gotten uppity the night before and you'd had a bit of fun with Cress smacking them back down into place, and then fighting off their friends who'd taken offense...ah, what a wonderful life you had, you thought, grinning as you took your morning shower and headed off towards the throne room afterwards. 

Your brother probably had something or the other to say about the mission and you wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Either way you wanted to remind him of your presence; the more often you appeared the more missions you got sent on. Whether it was because you annoyed him or not, you didn't care, it ended the same way, with you getting something else to do that would take you off the planet. 

Today was different, however. The guards tried to say that King Vegeta had received a visitor, that you should probably wait a few minutes, but you dismissed their concerns and barged right on in. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV*

She threw open the doors like she owned the place, and I looked up to see who had dared to enter during my little discussion with the King. 

Our eyes met--impudent monkey, she smirked at me!--and she said, "You must be the Lord Frieza I've heard so much about, it's no wonder the guards tried to--" 

"(Y/n)!" King Vegeta said, "They were there for a reason. You cannot just walk in here whenever you please, especially not _right now_! Get out, now, we'll discuss whatever it is you came in here for _later_." 

"Right," (y/n) replied, giving a little half bow before heading for the door. She looked back at me again as she went out it, and closed the door after her. 

"Well," I said, turning back to King Vegeta, "She was certainly..." 

"My apologies, Lord Frieza," came the hurried explanation. 

"I don't believe I've met her before. She certainly seems to prance about as if she owns it. Not your Queen, I hope?" 

"Oh no, no. (Y/n) is my younger sister, and...is a bit of a wild child, but a very capable warrior. She's the one responsible for bringing in planets 78 and 92 for you." 

"Hasn't learned yet how not to disrupt her betters. Such a shame." 

"I'm very sorry about--" 

"No need to apologize," I said absently, waving one hand, "I'm sure someone will be able to teach her some manners."


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Frieza decides to indulge his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've messed around with Saiyan and Arcosian biology a bit here. >_> If you're wondering about the lifespan of Arcosians, think of the elves from the Elder Scrolls series. They aren't immortal but it sure feels like it to someone from a race who typically lives less than a century.

### Jack

*Frieza's POV*

I normally wouldn't pay this kind of attention to a monkey. 

But the fact of the matter is...I have nothing better to do. Oh, yes, I have my work, of course, but...well, I suppose I could say that I'm bored. Now that Kuriza's fully grown and my last few toys have all died (the curse of coming of such a long-lived race, I suppose, I'm north of 200 at present), I want something new. Maybe this one will do? 

I'll have to be sure she's worth my time... 

* * *

*Your POV*

"(Y/n), I'd appreciate it if you gave some warning when you're about to walk in from now on," King Vegeta said, "I realize you're used to being able to walk about the palace as you please, but this is not our father's rule anymore, and we're not dealing with him. This is Lord Frieza of the Cold Empire." 

"I do know who he is," you replied, going quiet for a minute to eat. "I just didn't know what he looked like until now. So look at it this way, you've lost the battle but won the war." 

"Ha, aunt (y/n), you coulda gotten _blasted_ ," came the laugh from your nephew, the Prince. 

"Nah, kid, that's not going to happen. I like to fight, but I'm not a total idiot." 

"He's right. You could have been more than blasted. I can't exactly ensure your safety if--" 

"Do I look like I'm worried about that? If he was going to kill me, he would have killed me. I'm not going to go out and insult his mother, but I'm not going to tiptoe around like some kind of--" 

"You're not afraid of anything, are you?" your nephew Prince Vegeta asked. 

"Nope, kid, I'm sure not. Doesn't do any good being afraid."

"Look...(y/n), for heaven's sake, just be more careful. Don't just run into any meetings I'm having with anyone. Lord Frieza does _not_ react well to interruptions of any kind." 

"Fine," you replied, "Give me something to do if you want me to stop interrupting so badly." 

* * *

Of course, he'd given it to you in spades. 

You had a near-constant stream of planet-clearings to take care of after that, and you sunk yourself even more into the glorious bloodbath that the missions turned into. One success after another started to pile up, and you felt your strength swelling with each victory. 

And, of course, there was always a post-battle session with Cress. 

Quite frankly he was the only tolerable elite in your squad, you saw him fairly often, he wasn't bad-looking, and he knew _exactly_ what you liked, and that was more than you could say for most other elites you knew. Cress wasn't the first, and you were sure he wouldn't be the last, but you were capable of enjoying him for the short time you'd have him, until he moved on to someone else. The important part was that he was around in January and July...you grinned at the thought. Whereas most races were fertile for a few days every month, saiyans were fertile for a few days _twice a year_. Birth control was prevalent enough that accidents rarely happened, but despite every attempt to curb the urge, well... 

Other races used the term "fucking like rabbits"...until they met saiyans.

It was November, and you were looking forward to it already. 

Or at least you were, until, after one of the aforementioned post-battle sessions, Cress struck up another conversation. 

"I'm going to miss that, that's for sure." 

"What, you found someone else that fast?" You asked, "Come on, no way they're as good as me." 

"Of course no one's as good as you," he smirked back, stroking your face, "But here's the thing, I'm being shipped to another squad." 

"What? On whose orders?" 

"My superior's, apparently he's not so happy with us having our little...trysts...on the job, as it were. Doesn't mean we won't have any time together, though. And don't worry, I'll be sure to make time for you." 

"You'd damn well better," you growled, pulling him closer and nipping at his neck, "I'm not about to give up this thing with you right now. What does he expect?" 

"Wouldn't want to disturb the natural order, huh? Me either." 

You grinned, redressed, and got into your pod. He was right, everything'd be fine. And even if it wasn't, you would figure something out. January would be a hell of a time to be alone... 

* * *

At least he wasn't gone too terribly often. His new squad was just as good as yours at their jobs and you were ready whenever he showed up again. So...you began to relax, and were aided in this by a visit to the palace bath house. It was separated from the building by a courtyard and while not too terribly fancy was still a good place to go after any kind of strenuous activity. Although, it was the one place on palace grounds where separation of the genders was strictly enforced...

"Something on your mind, (y/n)?" 

You shook your head as you finished washing your hair and looked up to see another of the elites that was a frequent face in your brother's court. 

"Eh, nothing much." 

"I know what's ailing you, it's kind of gotten around. My suggestion is to pick up someone else...they always go off promising to stick around, and then--" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. It's just, with January coming up...maybe after that, but not right now. I don't want to have to hunt down someone else who's tolerable and knows me. Gods, if I have to settle for Lery..." 

"Oh, hell no!" (friendly elite's name) said, laughing, "Any woman in the court would rather gouge her eyes out than be with Lery. I swear to the gods, well-endowed men think that entitles them to _be_ huge pricks." 

"I think I'd rather go it alone, even if he was the last option." You sighed, "And besides, I can think of worse things than not having someone ready to go." 

"Yeah, you say that, but just wait until you actually _don't_ have someone you can always call when you want a run at it." 

"Hey, I enjoy it, but my life doesn't revolve around it." 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

(Y/n)'s continuously done well. They all tend to, but she does it quickly and efficiently and doesn't sit around for six hours congratulating herself on having done such a good job. She's royal, young, wild, and a perfect opportunity just waiting to be snatched up. 

It appears that she's seeing some brute named Cress. 

She's about to trade up.


	3. Front of the Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza sets a plan into motion, and you remain unaware of it, or at least, his part in it.

### Front of the Retreat

You couldn't say you were satisfied. In fact, you were actually pretty ticked. 

A serious pushback had begun on some system at least two weeks' travel away, and Cress's squad was being sent there. It was cutting it awfully close...with all luck, they'd be done quickly. But there was still that doubt in the back of your mind. What if they didn't get back in time? What if...? 

You finally told yourself that, whatever happened, it'd be fine. Who knew, he would probably have gotten involved with one of the girls on his new squad by that time anyway. It'd probably be best, you thought, to start looking for someone now. 

But you found yourself waiting, even as December began to pass. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV*

"Now, with Section R being taken care of by Squadrons seven and eight...oh, yes, there's nine to think about, isn't there? I have a special set of instructions for this one, so pay attention." 

"Yes, Lord Frieza." The minion nodded and clicked 'Squad 9' before awaiting further orders. 

"When they receive signal alpha, that will be their notice to regroup with Squadrons 10 and 11. Be sure that they all receive this signal--except for Cress." 

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Privately, the minion wondered what this monkey had done to upset his master, but it didn't matter in the end. _Well, this guy's ass is grass_... was the only other thought he bothered to spare the issue. 

I turned away, satisfied. It was so easy, the start of this plan. No one will be the wiser, and quite soon... 

These monkies may be vulgar, but they have their uses...it'll be nice to have one of my own at the ready. 

I'll just have to be sure to...make an impression. 

* * *

*Your POV*

You'd gotten the message that Cress had arrived and that it was pretty tough work, nothing they couldn't handle, though. An update or two had come a day or so later, but then...nothing. 

It was making you worry. It wasn't that you loved him or anything, it was just...you had gotten used to having him around. He was actually pretty tolerable and you liked a lot of the same things. And you liked each other's company as often as you could get it. Last July...oh, that had been quite a trip. 

You'd had jobs of your own to do, of course, and you had done them, but it seemed like you were constantly checking your messages. When was he going to be back? Aside from any amiable feelings, this was definitely not the right time for him to... 

Feh. It didn't matter. 

Everything would be fine. 

There was no need to worry. 

You were given a mission which ended on the 28th, and as soon as you were finished starting checking through your messages. Nothing. Sighing, you got into your pod, and wondered if he'd managed to get tangled up with one of the girls in his new squad. That was always a possibility, and it wasn't like you hadn't expected something like that to happen, it was just that you _had_ hoped that it wouldn't happen quite so soon. What kind of a prick would just up and abandon you this close to January? Oh, right, it would probably be because of one of those irritating new squadmates. 

The irritability was starting, and you could only imagine how much worse it was going to get after the first of the year. Irritability, sensitivity of the tail area, and a libido that would rapidly climb to triple the norm. 

Gods, you hoped Cress would be waiting for you when you got back. 

You nearly blasted the saiyan at the landing platform when you didn't see him there, and stormed past him, eyes burning. This was _not_ funny. What the hell was Cress thinking? What was going on in that simple little head of his that he couldn't at least say, "Hey, I found some other chick to spend the season with, sucks to be you"? 

You were stopped by another passing saiyan halfway down the hall. 

"Hey, I just heard the news. I'm sorry about it, bad timing, huh?" 

"What do you mean, bad timing?" you snapped. 

"What, haven't you heard?" 

"Heard what?" 

"Cress got blasted to bits on that last mission of his!" 

_**FUCK**_. 

It was the only word you could think, but after a great effort you took a deep breath and said, "Well that's a big pile of fuck-this-shit..." 

"I'm sure you can find someone in the next few days. You aren't the only one scrambling to find somebody last minute, I'm sure you'll be fine." 

* * *

29th, 30th, 31st... 

No one. You'd found no one available, though a few of the more smug women at court had told you that Lery was still available. That idea, of course, had been immediately rejected. No way in hell were you that desperate, not even if it meant having no one for the whole rest of the month. Pride was one thing, but he took it to an extreme that even your brother didn't reach. 

The first arrived. 

You got your supply of suppressant pills, and as stupid as it felt to be taking them--what was the point? They didn't even _do_ that much to curb desire--you were still grateful that they were available. You felt better as you approached the palace bath-house, and were told that the female section of it was currently empty. 

Good. 

You sat chest deep in the water and bathed, trying to relax, trying to soothe away that nagging burn, but it stuck right with you. 

Oh, well, it wasn't like anyone would get upset if you-- 

You sat bolt upright when you heard a voice. 

"So my supposition was correct. The womens' baths _are_ nicer..." 

You glanced back. 

Oh no. 

Oh no, no, no.


	4. Natural Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you couldn't say that you saw this as a possibility...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT FOR DAYS

### Natural Advantage

"I wasn't aware you were on the planet," you said, turning back. What the hell was Frieza doing here? You thought he only spent time amongst the "filthy monkies" as necessary, and even then if he could avoid it, he usually did. 

You had an itch to take care of and you weren't going to be able to do it with him around. He'd leave soon, right? But you heard his footsteps getting closer and felt a rising irritation. This sort of thing wasn't allowed for a reason, especially during this season...normally you didn't stick to the rules, but right now you were more than happy to use them to your advantage. 

"I was making a quick visit," he replied. You turned your head as he got into the water. "And to be quite honest, I wasn't at all eager to head into the men's area and be surrounded by a bunch of--" 

"--yes, I can understand that, but you do realize that gender separation is meant to be enforced here...? I mean no offense, and I'm not trying to be rude, of course." God, you hated talking like that, but it was the only way you could think of to politely remind him of the situation. 

"I go where I please," he replied, "And aside from the lack of overabundance of testosterone-fueled bravado, as I said before, this area...just plain smells better." 

"Of course." Saiyan women liked to brag about being just as tough as the men, but like women of many other races, there was the occasional desire for something beautifying...hence the scented bathing soaps and suchlike things. 

You shifted in place. 

"My people have things like this," he went on as he settled in, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable you were, "But there's less concern with how the baths are heated, as it's done naturally." 

"...oh?" Why was he making small talk? 

"My home planet has natural volcanic activity, and quite a high number of hot springs as a result." 

"So you got used to this sort of thing." _Go away_ , you thought, _Just go the hell away for five bloody minutes!_

"Yes. And the constant stream of interplanetary travel...well, I can't say I'm pleased about being ripped away from something that was so commonplace at home." 

You went quiet. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, it's just that--" Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuuuck. Did he _have_ to sit so goddamned close to you?! Ten feet away was still too close. 

"I suppose you must be worried about what your brother would say?" 

Did he have to look so _amused_ when he said that? 

"I don't care what he thinks," you said quickly, "And besides, he's not about to lecture me over anything like letting you in here. And he'd prefer to keep his head where it is, so it's not like he's going to say anything to you about it." 

"He's fairly smart for a monkey. And you, well..." 

"What about me?" Great, he'd probably have some complaint, and among other things, you'd have to worry about your brother bothering you for bothering Frieza when really you hadn't done much of anything. 

"You..." 

Had he edged a bit closer? No, that was just your imagination. 

"...are still looking for ways to prove yourself, aren't you? It must be terrible, having to constantly look for ways to get out from under his shadow." 

"...I'm managing," you replied, "I have the planet clearings you send us on. Gets me out of the palace at the very least." 

"And out of his hair. You'd be surprised what a bother he considers you." 

A bother? You could believe that, especially after your barging into the throne room. 

"Let me guess, he thinks I embarrass him?" 

"You could say that. I can't say I enjoyed the interruption, but oh, the look on his face when you walked in like that, unannounced..." He smirked. 

You managed a weak laugh, but felt the burn making a resurgence. Privately you told yourself--it was time to go. If you stayed much longer someone was bound to walk in, and then where would you be? In the midst of a rumor without even having had the pleasure of which you would be accused. 

You reached for a towel, and when you turned back he was beside you. You jolted in place, but tried to remain calm. "Ah--did you want one as well--?" 

"I'm glad you thought of that. Yes, go ahead and hand me one." 

You did so, inwardly cringing when your fingers brushed against his. This was bullshit, complete bullshit, just _touching_ someone, _**especially**_ him, was NOT supposed to-- 

"Is something wrong?" he asked sharply. 

_He knows, doesn't he?_ The thought pushed its way in and you tried to shove it back out to no avail. 

You couldn't find an answer. The words wouldn't come. Anything that you came up with was automatically shut down as something that he would find irritating, or stupid, and as much as you usually tended not to care about that sort of thing, right now you just wanted to get out of here and your mouth seemed incapable of forming a complete sentence. "I--that's not--I didn't mean--" 

And then you found yourself silenced when he put a finger to your lips. 

"I think you need to be quiet," he said, that wretched smirk spreading across his face, "It's obvious you're under a good deal of stress and all you're going to do is make a fool of yourself." 

You were sure your face was red, with those scarlet eyes of his looking over at you like that. What was he--had he--what in the hell was he _doing_? 

"Of course..." he leaned closer, and you felt your heart beating faster, "...I'm sure there's something we can do about that." 

Fucking hell. He'd planned this, hadn't he? Not that he was unattractive, not that he wasn't stronger than you (which you would never admit was a turn-on to _anyone_ you knew), not that he didn't obviously know what he was doing...but... 

...he was just NOT someone you should... 

The first hand moved to your chin, raising it, inducing you to meet his eyes only seconds before his lips forced themselves to yours. 

You returned the kiss, and could almost feel another smirk through it. Unsurprisingly, he tasted of wine. It was the last thought you had before the burn started again, and a stab of pleasure shot through you. You realize a second later that his other hand had moved to your tail and was giving it the kind of working over that you were quite sure someone (relatively) unfamiliar with saiyans shouldn't be able to do. 

The hell with it. You could hardly be faulted for being ambushed like this, and if push came to shove you'd figure out something to tell your brother. He was as good a choice as any and the likelihood of the guards near the front of the bath-house saying anything was low, and...and...he was just-- 

The hand on your face trailed down your neck and he smirked when you squirmed just the tiniest bit. "Filthy little monkey, aren't you? Are you really _enjoying_ this?" 

You didn't respond, determined at least not to give him that. Did he really have to make a game of this? Why wasn't he just getting down to it? 

"I asked a question." 

He didn't even give you a chance to respond that time, and did something you were completely not expecting. 

He groped you. 

"It's funny..." he went on, continuing slowly, "...I know you aren't going to sit here and lie to me about being a virgin...yet it seems like you're completely inexperienced..." 

"We...we don't..." you took a deep breath and tried to piece together your thoughts long enough to speak further, "...generally...we...we just go right for it..." 

"...I see." He stopped there, and let his hand trace down your hip. "So you don't even bother with foreplay, do you?" 

"....no." Everything was on _fire_... 

"Well, then, you have no need to worry." 

You stiffened when you felt his fingers brush over-- 

"...I have no intention of depriving you of it." The whisper in your ear was so deliberate, so assured, so alluring, and combined with the strokes he was pressing against your nether area, you were left with very few ways to resist, even if you'd wanted to. 

It was one shock of pleasure after another, all in ways you hadn't expected. You'd never had it quite this way--you were used to men who simply went in, eager for their own pleasure, who very rarely bothered with anything more than making out as a means of getting you ready. This, though, this was somewhere between torment and bliss, and you were unable to decide which as the up and down motions continued. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

"Y...a...yes..." It was _ridiculous_ , how much more about your own body he seemed to know than you. This was absolutely... 

He seemed to be snickering under his breath, but before you could protest, he exhaled against your neck and you reflexively took in a sharp breath. 

"Well...I have no way of knowing if you don't show me...and I might get the impression you don't want this..." 

"Fuck you." 

It slipped out before you could stop it, but far from being angered by it, he only seemed to smile. "I think we both already know you're going to do that," he said in a dark tone, still working over your nether region at an ever-increasing pace, toying with the button just long enough to induce a moan from you before pulling you forward, legs spread and knees around his hips. "Such vulgar language. And you call yourself a princess..." 

"You--" You started to protest but both sets of his nails raked down your back, and you took in yet another gasp. 

"Be quiet," he replied, turning you around and putting your back against the six-step stairs leading into the bath. 

"Make me." You didn't give a shit about much of anything anymore. He'd brought you close, too damn close to just stop like that, and you were determined to get this going. 

Your heart started racing as he leaned down, chest pressed to yours, gleefully malicious red eyes looking as if they'd burn through yours. He smirked once more, holding himself up just slightly with a hand on either side of your head, and-- 

\-- _oh, gods_ \-- 

You couldn't stop the deep moan that resulted from the slow thrust he made into you, and were quick to wrap your arms around him. 

"Just look at you..." he said, laughing briefly as your tail coiled as best it could around his, "...beneath me, eager and ready...getting off on being dominated. What would the rest of your idiot monkey friends think?" 

"I don't care what they think." 

"No? You _are_ a filthy monkey." 

"Call me whatever the hell you want, just don't stop." Racial differences be damned, he was already ages better than anyone you'd ever been with. You could easily get used to _this_. 

"And now you're begging?" He tsked under his breath, but did as you asked and kept going, albeit slowly. "Obviously I was lied to when I was told about saiyan pride." 

"Just...just..." Why did he have to be so slow? What was he hoping to accomplish? 

"Just what?" he whispered, moving a bit deeper and privately reveling in the moan you gave off. 

"I...just..." 

"You need to speak up." Again, a deep push, again, you couldn't help but respond wordlessly, nails digging into his back. "I think I could hear you a little better if you begged again." 

"Please..." You were lost in the flood of pleasure and were barely able to piece together more than a handful of words. What did he expect from you? 

He stopped. "What?" 

"Please," you said quickly, "Keep going." 

Silence. 

You wondered what you'd done wrong and were about to say it again when he sheathed himself completely in you and start moving at a rapid-fire pace that had you calling out for him to keep going, not to stop, to... 

...and then it hit you, and hit you _hard_ , and a second or two later, he finished as well, and your voices rang out together. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

You looked up at him, and he looked down at you. 

You couldn't bring yourself to care about the look of self-satisfaction, that horrible smirk that declared his victory, or how you'd just slept with the man who essentially held your planet in an iron grip under the constant threat of death. 

All that mattered was that you were completely sated. 

For now. 

* * *

He'd left you there after a quick clean-up and a very clear message to expect more...visits, and only when you were drying off afterwards did what you'd done really impact you. 

You'd just slept with the man responsible for essentially enslaving your planet. Who had turned your brother into a nervous sycophant, among other things. 

It was a delightful secret that you fully intended to keep to yourself. The strongest man you'd yet managed to meet, and he was intent on bedding _you_ \--and if his behavior was any indication, of making each visit torturously drawn-out, of making you beg for release. 

"Wonderful fuckin' start to January," you said as you left the baths fully-dressed. 

There was no way this could possibly go wrong.


	5. Raoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza leaves the planet, and you figure some things out about a certain someone.

### Raoul

January passed in a flurry of secret meetings that you soon began to look forward to. You often tried to take control in one way or another, but Frieza wasn't allowing it--though he seemed to enjoy when you fought him, and as a result it all went well anyway. You were _very_ content with his company, and it was often a joke between the two of you that he had ruined you for other men. You agreed, because after getting so used to the foreplay, to the teasing, and so many other little things...you weren't sure you could settle for the rough-and-tumble just-go-for-it style of lovemaking that other saiyans preferred. 

But then came the end of the season, and you mentally lamented the fact after the two of you'd finished up. This time it had been your chambers, late enough in the evening that you weren't disturbed. More than once you wondered why he didn't seem to mind the sneaking around, but every time you started to ask he seemed to choose that exact moment to shut you up... 

"I still can hardly believe your interest lasted this long," you said, stretching briefly before curling back up to him. "Not to say that I didn't enjoy it...because I did." 

"It was difficult to tell from the lack of noise." 

"Did you expect me to be screaming your name in the palace where any number of people could--?" 

You stopped mid-sentence as he rolled back atop you and placed both hands (gently) around your neck. "If I had wanted you to, you would have." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

He only smirked at you. 

* * *

*King Vegeta's POV* 

This morning I had a conference with Frieza and some of the higher-ranking elites and for once (y/n) had actually attended. She tends to shirk any meetings she possibly can, but... 

I'm not sure why this even crossed my mind to start with. Likely as not, it's nothing, but... 

At one point I turned to look at him and followed his errant gaze...straight to (y/n). What had she done now, I wondered? But then I thought, if she'd done something, I'd have heard about it. I dismissed it, but later on in the conference I caught him looking at her again, this time with a more...intent...look on his face. That smirk that he gets when he's talked about having won some system or the other that was giving him trouble; he was wearing _that_ expression. Then I looked quickly back at her, and... 

...she was giving him the same look back. 

Has she...? No, no, she couldn't possibly be that foolish. I'll have to give it more thought after this is over. After all, simply talking to her and warning her away from him would do no good, if anything it would push her more towards him... 

* * *

*Your POV* 

A day or so later, Frieza'd left. No doubt to take care of some other planets, or whatever else he had to do. You heard the news that his ship had left with, oddly, some regret...but then, you figured, at least you'd enjoyed the time that you'd had with him. It was over, but you were satisfied with it anyway. It'd be hard to get used to saiyan men again, though... 

Your brother the King had insisted you have the midday meal with him, and you'd sat down to it, puzzled at the lack of other elites in the room. 

"(Y/n)," he said, "I'm sure you understand that this is not merely to enjoy your company. I've actually got to talk to you about something." 

"Yeah?" you asked, "What's that?" 

"I think it's time you act your age." 

"What? I act my age plenty," you replied, laughing, "What, has someone been gossiping about me?" 

"(Y/n), be serious for once," he said, sternly. "I'm sure it was fun while it lasted, but you can't simply keep going about like you have been." 

"I haven't exactly been keeping company in the last month. How can you say that I've been acting out?" 

"You very well know what I mean," he snapped, "Now, really listen. You're not just some random elite. I know you hate to hear it, but you're the King's sister, and it's time you started acting like it." 

"In what way?" 

"Start settling down." 

"Me?" you couldn't help but laugh. "Listen to you talk! Why do _I_ have to settle down? It's not like the planet doesn't have its heir already! It has you, it has little Vegeta, why does it need me to produce more?" 

"While they wouldn't necessarily be next in line for the throne, they'd still do the court a world of good. I'd just like you to think about it, really think about it. Haven't you had your fun by now?" 

"My sex life's none of your business," you replied, "That you're taking this kind of interest in it is disturbing." 

King Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look, one way or another, you're not being sent on any missions in the next...month or so. I'm keeping you planetside; you're needed here." 

"For WHAT?" 

"Court issues. I can't do it all myself, you know. And you will no doubt have a few incoming suitors." 

"I thought we didn't do courtship like other races." 

"Yes, well, things change." 

* * *

It was utter hell, being confined to the planet after getting so used to being sent out like that, but like a lot of other things, you dealt with it over the next few months. Your brother had you given a few lessons on diplomacy and such, and as a result you were sent to tend little feuds between some of the higher-ranked elite families. The things people could fight over astounded you... 

It was like dealing with a bunch of children. In their attempt to be more civilized, they were doing just the opposite...and it couldn't be as simple as beating the hell out of them and threatening them until they behaved. No, this took patience. 

Ugh. 

Unfortunately, the latest little feud had lead you to Lery's family. They'd had some protest or another over one of their sons who had run off. Lery had found himself coming to blows very frequently with his father, who was now pinning all his hopes on the before-forgotten younger son. 

Why King Vegeta was concerning himself with this was a mystery--he'd said something to you about the "stability of the families at court" affecting...well, you hadn't listened to half of it, but you got the idea that he had started a feud and now you were being brought in so they would settle it without someone dying. You just wanted to figure out what the hell the problem was and get back. 

"Good, you're here," his father appeared at the door and you were welcomed into what you assumed was the dining room of the house, "Maybe you can talk some sense into this brat." 

"You think that just because you're being nice because he ran off all of a sudden means I'm going to listen to you? You've got another thing coming," Lery glared. 

You sighed briefly, glancing over at the angry expression plastered on his face. You couldn't say that you blamed him, really. It wasn't exactly a secret that he'd been the "spare" of the family...he'd learned to deal with it by getting stronger and making frequent use of the supposedly generous gift he'd been endowed with. 

"Look, we're going to have to get over this," his father said, "(Y/n), just...you understand, don't you?" 

"What exactly is the problem here? I heard something about a feud, but that was about it." 

"Oh, there's going to be a feud, alright, if he doesn't start--" 

"Just lay it out. What exactly do you want of him? You keep doing everything _but_ saying what you want." 

It took several more hours before you could finally wheedle out of him what he wanted--at several points you'd had to give a swift punch to either him or Lery and by the end of it all you were sick of dealing with both of them, but mostly his father. 

What the man seemed to want was for Lery to take his brother's place, to really "step up and start getting himself ready to be the man of the house"...and a bunch of other random crap that you thought basically equated to kissing his ass and being respectful. Lery, of course, disagreed, and to prevent further fights you told his father you were going to speak to him privately later. Right now, you'd just deal with Lery. 

The two of you walked out and you said, "So...you're getting it too, huh?" 

"What, your brother wants you to start being everything he thinks you ought to be too? Completely ignoring that that _isn't_ what you want?" 

"How did you guess?" you asked, laughing, "But seriously, let's not talk about that. If I have to hear about what families' expectations are one more time I think I'll blast something." 

"Why do you think I spend so much time out of the house?" he asked. 

"Why not just...I don't know, do what your brother did?" 

"I'm not as..." he took a deep breath, "Let's just say I don't like playing the odds. Yeah, I'm pretty strong, and I can handle myself here, but..." 

"He didn't offer to take you with him, did he?" 

"Bastard didn't even give me the option, said I was too weak for it. That I'd never last. I'd like to give him a good hit in the jaw for that, too..." 

"You could still do it, you know." 

"What gives? I thought you were here to persuade me to behave myself, or whatever it was." 

"I'm just here because my brother wants me to stay on-planet for a while. I really couldn't care less what you do. Stay, go. Whatever." You shrugged. 

"I thought it would be something like that. But then that leaves you with a problem." 

"How is it _my_ problem?" 

"You won't have done your job, and I'm sure you can already guess what'll happen when you go back without having 'settled' things." 

"Don't remind me." you groaned, "I don't even want to think about it." The lecture you'd gotten was already coming back, and you still weren't sure what had prompted your brother to be suddenly so concerned with how you were acting. 

"I can figure a solution for both of us," he replied. 

"Yeah?" 

"We become sparring partners." 

"How will that solve this problem?" 

"It'll make my father think I'm taking my role seriously...by getting cozy with you. Seeing someone seriously, as it were. Making it look like I'm going to settle." 

"Right, right, and everyone will think you actually are. I don't know if I want that." 

"You can't say you haven't thought about it." he grinned. 

"I haven't," you reply coolly, "You're the joke of the court. You think that just because you've...been blessed by nature, that you're the gods' gift to all women. It doesn't work like that." 

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you help me. Doesn't have to mean we actually are doing something. Could help you, too, you know." 

"In what way?" 

"Doesn't your brother want _you_ to 'settle' too? It'll get both our problems off our backs long enough to figure out what to do." 

"...fine." you sighed, "Sparring partners it is, then." 

Eh, it wasn't as if you didn't need someone to fight, and he was someone everyone loved to hate. 

Plus, like he said, it'd get your brother off your back. What could go wrong?


	6. Did You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza returns, and he's not too happy about the company you've been keeping...

### Did You Think

It was June, and you'd heard that Frieza was going to be making a visit in a few days to, well, look over things. Your brother was more than a little bit antsy about it, though you weren't sure why he seemed to be more so than usual. Had he done or said something? You'd heard that some planets were taking longer than expected to clear out, but... 

Hmph, well, it'd get sorted out one way or another. 

You continued to spend more time with Lery. And as disliked as he was, it'd turned out that he was right. Your brother, satisfied with the lineage and rank of your new friend, had given you what could only be called his "blessing" to the match and had eased up the reins on you a bit. Other members at court were whispering about how the two of you were an item, and that you must have done something particularly special to catch his eye, or that you had found out just how endowed he was. Thankfully, Lery himself didn't make too much out of it. Your two egos clashed in battle more and more often and for once, you were finding that it wasn't so bad. He would say something half-insulting, you would take it personally, and you'd beat the utter crap out of each other and go home happy. 

He wasn't as bad as you thought he was. Like a lot of things, you were learning not to take him at face value. 

* * *

*King Vegeta's POV* 

"If those planets aren't cleared soon, there's going to be trouble. I'm sure you understand that tardiness is...unacceptable." 

Frieza's voice sounded off and I took a deep (and only marginally calming) breath. "Yes, of course I understand. I've already sent more people out to handle it." 

"Good. Because if they aren't..." He seemed to glance away for a moment before saying, "I trust we will not have any interruptions today?" 

"Of course not, Lord Frieza." Why had he asked that? What had happened? Had I resolved something only to have him hunt for something else wrong to find? 

"(Y/n) is not parading about bursting into places she doesn't belong?" 

He seemed almost...amused, saying that, and my mind ran back to its earlier suspicion. Another deep breath, and, hoping to warn him off her, I said, "No, no, I do believe she's settled down a bit. She's been in the company of the son of an elite at court, and it's a private hope of his father that they will, at some point, be wed." 

"I had heard as much." 

All humor had gone from his tone, and all I could think was, (y/n), what exactly did you do to get his attention? Positive or negative, nothing good could possibly come of it! 

Whatever it was, I've done all I can do about it. The conversation went back to normal for a short period and he turned to leave once it was over. 

"Will you be staying long?" 

But he didn't answer. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

That night was one of your better ones. After one of your now-customary "insults with a few f-bombs thrown in, duke it out, friends again" cycles, you were more than a little bit tired, and after a quick bath went straight to your chambers. 

But it was a good kind of tired, and unlike the last time, you were thinking quite seriously of spending July with him. He was actually far better than you thought he'd ever be. 

Your armor was off and you were uncoiling your tail from your waist when someone suddenly grabbed it. 

"Who the hell are--" you started, but found a hand quickly pressed over your mouth. 

"I leave for a few months, and you replace me that quickly?" 

That voice...it was like Frieza's, but...you _knew_ he wasn't that tall...in fact, he was a bit shorter than you. What was--? 

"That hurts, you know..." the hand moved down from your mouth. 

"It was one month," you protested quickly, "One month!" 

The grip on your tail tightened considerably, and you felt your knees buckle. Before you could hit the ground, though, he caught you--and you were stood up again, this time facing him. 

...he was... 

"Who--what--?!" you backed away, knees still a bit shaky as you looked at him. He was...he was far taller, and in fact at first you'd thought it was his father. But no--no, the color was off. These were his colors. 

It was definitely Frieza. 

"What? I thought you _preferred_ men like this. I went to a lot of trouble to surprise you, you know..." 

You couldn't speak, and found your hand moving up to your scouter (why you hadn't removed it for the fight, you couldn't remember), without even realizing it. 

A quick tap, and... 

...that wasn't possible... 

"You're shaking," he said, smirking down at you. 

Now you understood how your brother felt. Knowing Frieza was a threat was one thing, but seeing the seven-figure number there, plain as day was something else entirely. 

"I'm..." It wasn't something you felt very often. 

"Say it." 

"I'm afraid." 

"You should be," he said, stepping closer, "Now...let me explain your _first_ mistake..."


	7. Cutting the Top Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month was just long enough to cement your new position in life, apparently...

### Cutting the Top Knot

To say that Frieza had injured you would be a complete understatement. It was correct, of course, just like how saying that he neutralized the threat when clearing a planet was correct in the technical sense. It only barely met the requirements by the skin of its teeth.

...everything was absolute _agony_...

That smirk, and the pain, were all you could seem to focus on at the moment.

Quicker than you could even notice, he had dislocated one of your shoulders and afterwards, you weren't sure; it was kind of blurry after that. You weren't even really quite sure how or when he'd managed to get your clothes off, which you'd only realized when he'd then...

...then...

... _ow_...

"I asked you a question, (y/n)," Frieza whispered like a sweet nothing. He was standing and holding you tightly to his chest, which only aggravated the dislocation more as one of the points he was holding you at was your back, right on the shoulder blade. 

You cringed, forcing back the urge to react outwardly to the agony clamoring for your attention. "I don't..." 

"You don't what...?" he half-whispered it and let a nail travel down your bare back and to the place where your tail joined your body. "Don't understand?" 

"No," you forced out, "It was...only one month...that was just a fling, it was nothing, it doesn't mean anything..." Why didn't he seem to get that? Did they not have flings where he was from, or something? 

"Oh, but it does mean something, my dear." The smirk on his face deepened and spread wider, as his nails dug into the skin around your tail. It was a different kind of hurt--instead of pain, your whole body seemed to grow numb. "It, perhaps, might not have seemed like very long to you, but it was more than enough to convince me. Did you think that I would take you to bed so lightly, without the intention of keeping you? Did you think that because you were a monkey, I would have no interest in doing so?" 

"I thought that..." You took a deep breath as his nails dug deeper. Whether he was drawing blood or not, you couldn't tell. It was as if you were dead from the waist down--the weight was there, but all sensation was lost. 

"You thought that I would merely take advantage of the month, and then leave you to your own devices." 

"Put...put me down." You tried your best to sound, well...strong, but you could feel his laughter before you heard it. 

"And what good would that do you?" 

"Put me down, you..." 

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" 

"... _you bastard_." 

* * *

*King Vegeta's POV* 

The morning was a time of anxiety--I was attempting to wrap up some last minute things for Lord Frieza. Thankfully, the work he had requested to be done had been completed overnight, so there would be good news on that head, but still, there were quite a few other things to take care of and by the time I managed to get breakfast, I was mentally worn out. Ha, if any of these elites think they can really handle the things I have to go through on a daily basis, they're welcome to try. You'd think that rank would give you what you want, more time to fight, to train, to get stronger, but really, there's far more to it than that. 

As I was getting up, one of the palace servants rushed into the room. "My apologies, sire, but--" 

"What, is Lord Frieza here again?" 

"No, no, it's not that. It's your sister." 

"What did she do _now_?" I sighed and my face hit my palm in record speed. 

"Well, she's...she's refusing to leave her room, sire," he said, bowing quickly, "And if it were only that, we'd handle it on our own, but she's asking for you. She says it's urgent." 

"What is so important that she just has to interrupt--" 

"She..." the servant lowered his voice, "She said she needed her brother." 

That got my attention, immediately. Not that she needed my rank to get her out of any trouble, but that she needed her brother to see her. What had happened? 

"Thank you for telling me. You can go." I waved him off and then marched down the hallway, mind racing. Refusing to leave her room, and wanting to see me. Something had to have happened to her, but the question is, what? 

I reached her door and knocked. 

"G-go away." 

(Y/n)'s voice...that wasn't like it at all. That voice was choked up, it was miserable, it was everything that was the opposite of my firecracker of a younger sister. 

"It's me, (y/n)," I said. "I'm coming in." 

There was a shuffling noise and when I looked in--at first, she seemed normal. She wasn't wearing her armor for the day yet, but she had the underarmor suit on. Yet...she was sitting on the edge of her bed, bundled up in her bedsheets. 

"S...sorry..." 

"(Y/n)?" I asked, stepping forward and shutting the door behind me, "What happened? Why, exactly, are you refusing to leave? And why is it you need to see me so badly?" 

She tried to speak, but failed, and finally, pushed the bedsheets aside with shaking hands and brought out... 

Oh, gods. 

Her tail. 

Her bloody, broken, detached tail.


	8. Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hope that your brother moves fast with his plan, you think, as you make a sacrifice...

### Leash

*King Vegeta's POV* 

"(Y/n)...tell me what happened. From the beginning." 

She clutched her tail and took a deep breath. "It start when...when Frieza showed up in the women's baths..." 

"...in January?" I asked. It would make sense, in that case. Why she hadn't looked for anyone after the first week of that month...she already had someone. 

(Y/n) nodded. "I couldn't help myself. He was..." She turned a bit red. "And I thought, he'll lose interest fast. There's got to be a ton of other women he's got in mind." 

"Except when you start spending time around Lery, he took offense to it?" It wasn't that hard to figure out. 

"It's been ages...I thought he HAD lost interest. I mean, it was just a fling. The damn fool just couldn't accept that." 

"And how did...when did he...?" 

"He was waiting for me in here," she said. "And yes...he took offense to it. Very much so." She was holding her arm oddly, and while it looked normal it seemed painful to her. 

"Look, (y/n)..." I said, looking down at the tail and cringing at the sight. "I could have told you that this was a bad idea, but...you're young. You didn't know, and foolishly I thought you did. Never get involved with someone more powerful than you. It rarely, if ever, goes well for the lesser one. Try not to worry...this isn't going to be an issue for very much longer." 

"What are you saying?" she asked. 

"I'm saying that we won't have to worry about Frieza for very long. Just hold on. Everything will be fine. Alright? I'll send you off to do something and you can make it look like it was someone on the mission that got your tail...in the shape it's in now. We've got doctors who can help you get it back...no need to worry. Alright?" 

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "Alright. I can hide it not being here...for now. Thanks for coming in here and listening to me." 

"I'm still your brother, no matter the rank." Then she did something she hadn't done in years. 

She hugged me. 

I left, only to be confronted by an elite before I'd even gotten all the way down the hall. 

"Excuse me, your highness, but Lord Frieza wishes to see you in the throne room." 

"I thought he'd left...ugh, fine." I headed there, fists already clenching. Seducing and trapping my sister like that. Removing her tail like that, and abusing her...annexing the planet is one thing, but this is quite another. 

When I entered the throne room it took everything I had not to charge him then and there on sight of that self-satisfied little deviant's smirk, but I managed it. You don't get to be King by losing your head at every slight. "I was told you had something to discuss with me." 

"I've heard certain rumors," Frieza said in a disinterested tone, "About some of your elites, I mean." 

"You would bother yourself with following rumors?" 

"Most I would. I care very little for what you monkies do in your personal lives, but...when it comes to treason, I treat it more seriously." 

"Which were stupid enough to try?" 

"Far too many for my taste, and far too few for me to believe that I found all of them out." He stood and approached. "Listen and listen well. I expect cooperation from you filthy monkies and I expect to be able to trust that you won't plot against me." 

"I have no intention of plotting--" 

He floated up and grabbed the amulet around my neck, pulling me closer. "You insufferable simian...I have no guarantees. Your words mean nothing to me if you have nothing to back them up with." 

"What can I do, then?" Oh, no. I certainly wasn't going to let him see that his intimidation on me was working. I'm keeping my cool here. 

Surprisingly, he floated back down and walked a few steps away. "Perhaps if you were to...hand someone precious to you over to me, I would be able to trust you." 

No. No. He wasn't going to-- 

"You have two choices in this regard, then." He half-turned back and looked at me again. "Either your sister, or your son." 

"What?" 

"It's not as if I would treat either of them badly, you know," Frieza said, softening his tone considerably. "I am not a monster, no matter what you monkeys think." 

My throat was dry, but I was sweating bullets. A request like this was... 

"Which will it be?" 

* * *

*Your POV* 

King Vegeta had laid the situation out to you and explained everything that Frieza had said. 

You, or your nephew. 

The very idea that Frieza would have control over that little man was completely out of the question--you would never admit it to anyone, but you loved him as much as if he was your own child. He deserved better than being a hostage. You thought about your missing tail, and your brother's sure rebellion in the works. And then you made a decision. 

You told your brother that you would go. If it meant that you could buy him more time, and get the saiyans out from Frieza's clutches, you could make the sacrifice. And besides, you'd probably be able to help--perhaps get information on weaknesses, or something of that nature. 

Maybe you were just fooling yourself. As you stepped into the guest quarters on Frieza's ship, you felt distinctly alone. Sleep did not come easily that night, to say the least 

* * *

You woke up in the infirmary, though what time it was was an immediate mystery. Bleary-eyed, you sat up, shaking your head. 

"What happened?" you asked. 

The reptilian doctor said nothing, but then you saw Frieza step forward from behind him. "You had an unfortunate problem that I am helping you with." He smirked at you, and placed his hand on the side of your face, forcing you to then look at him. 

"What problem?!" you asked. 

He moved his hand up a bit, to a spot just behind your ear--right after motioning to the doctor to leave, of course. "I want you to touch this spot behind your ear," he said. 

You reached up to the area he told you to, and sat stone-still when you felt metal. "What is that?" 

"A little experiment, my dear," he said, stroking your face, "I'd like to see you rebel when you have no power to do it with." 

"WHAT?!" 

His hand moved to your throat. "It's a wondrous device, you see. One I used to use when I had trouble controlling my own power. Except this one...this one is different." 

"What did you do to me?" Your fists were shaking, but your anger seemed only to amuse him more. 

"There will be no resistance," he said, "There will be no attacking me." 

"Tell me what it is," you demanded through clenched teeth. 

"Let us say that your power level is...controlled. Yes, controlled, that's a good word for it, I believe." the stroking of your jawline continued, as did he, "You are well able to handle, say, one of the incompetent minions I have on this ship, but nothing more than that." 

"And if I yank it out?" 

"That would be very hazardous to your health. I don't think it's practical to remove something like this little thing. It might do anything. Like, say, release an amount of poison fatal to even saiyans, should you make any attempt to dislodge it." 

"Why are you--" 

"As I told your brother once, (y/n)," he said, leaning close and letting his breath drift across your ear, "Someone has to teach you some manners."


	9. Bloodburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just have to remember what you're putting up with this for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Because fuck it, I wanted to write some. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll be paying attention to my other stories now, lol.

### Bloodburn

Once Frieza left, the doctor called you back to give you a few instructions about the device. It would grow into the skin properly fairly soon, take this medicine to avoid reaction, if your skin reacts anyway, put this on it....and so on, and so forth. Then you were let go.

Once you'd eaten you went straight to the small sparring room. You tried powering up, but when you got too far--there was a vague clicking behind your ear and you almost immediately felt a dizzying sensation that threatened to drop you to the floor. You lowered your power level, and took a deep breath. What exactly was that thing doing? Maybe if you looked the thing up you could figure something out...

A few more tries only resulted in yet more dizziness, and by the time you stumbled out of the sparring room and back to your own, you felt half-sick. He'd taken your tail and now...and now, you were almost completely defenseless.

It couldn't really get any worse, could it?

A week passed like this--you would attempt to power up, but you'd only succeed in making yourself have trouble walking, or trigger an episode of vomiting. Tonight was no different, and after losing your dinner you decided to give it a break. You'd figure this out somehow or the other. You'd have to, if you were going to get out of here before July...and with absolutely zero medications at hand.

When you stepped out of the bathroom, Frieza was there waiting for you.

"I didn't hear the door..." you said, hands behind your back curling into fists.

"I wanted to surprise you," Frieza replied, smiling briefly. "I assume you're pleased with the accommodations?"

"They're very nice, yes." Alright. You'd get around him somehow. "Thank you." You forced out. 

"See, now, was that so hard? I think we will get along just fine."

You glared. Hard.

"If I only had the time, my little monkey...but we will have plenty of that very soon. If January was any indication, I think you'll enjoy yourself very much...as will I. It would be impolite for me to let you suffer so, don't you think?"

"I'm going to need--"

"You don't need anything I haven't already given you," he said, "Asking for more might upset me, and I don't think you want to do that."

Thankfully, he left without touching you further. But...how long would that last? 

* * *

You tried to shake off the thought as the rest of June wore away. With no suppressants, you were getting antsy...for them to be effective, ideally you were supposed to start taking them a week prior to the season actually beginning. It was now four days to July and you didn't even have _one_.

And Frieza seemed to know it. Not that your paths crossed often, but whenever they did he'd always find some silent way to remind you of your situation. A wink, a stare, a desirous grin...

He was enjoying watching you squirm.

Your duties aboard the ship, up until this point, had been mostly guard duty of one kind or another, and you were at least thankful that you weren't going to be sent out planet-clearing with this kind of a strength cap. But at the same time...at the same time it was enraging to be chained like that. What had you done to make him take away something you were so obviously fond of? Why couldn't he just have let you continue doing what you did best? He obviously enjoyed the way you handled yourself and your missions, so for him to just go and do something like this made you wonder. Was he...afraid of you?

July arrived.

The burn was only minor on the first day, and you were glad that Frieza wasn't bothering you as the second and third days passed. At the same time, though...

You were struggling to keep your thoughts on anything else but soothing that ache that appeared in force on the fourth day. You wondered briefly why he was letting this go for so long, and then you thought--of course! He was likely waiting for you to come crawling to him for it, or something like that. If he thought for one second that you would, well--you thought with a determined expression that he had another thing coming. There was no way you'd lower yourself to the point of begging for it from anyone, least of all him.

You happened to walk by him in the hall as you were heading back from dinner on the fifth night, and stopped in your tracks when, as he passed, the tip of his tail wandered up the side of your leg. He kept walking, though you were sure you could hear him laughing under his breath. 

* * *

The seventh night arrived. As hard as you'd tried to keep yourself sated, it wasn't really helping very much. And the _heat_...everything was so damn warm you were beginning to wonder how much farther down you could turn the temperature in your room before something froze. If you could just stop having the random--

As you were having that thought, your door chimed, and in walked...

Well, you had expected this.

Frieza wasn't even _saying_ anything, he just appeared to be enjoying the sight of you sweating in a 55 degree room.

"You look unwell," he said, "A fever, I'm guessing? I don't recall that being a problem before..."

You didn't answer. He'd been waiting for this, hadn't he...

The door closed behind him, and he walked closer.

"Of course, considering the lack of medication, it's hardly surprising...I had wondered what the full extent of your...symptoms would be."

"Irritation, for starters," you said. You turned away, trying to ignore the rising urge. No, not this time. You weren't going to fall into the same trap as before. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

"Fever, agitation..." Frieza closed the distance between you, and raised a hand to touch your sweat-soaked neck. "...How terrible of me to let you develop a condition like this."

"If you'd given me the pills, I'd--"

You were silenced when you felt his hand move away, only to be replaced by his lips as he planted first one kiss and then another along the smooth flesh. "You won't be needing them."

Instantly your mind started offering justifications, and you started batting them back. It wasn't as if it hadn't already happened, but you didn't exactly want it to happen again, considering the situation. He knew what he was doing, but that was the problem; giving in once would mean giving in for the whole rest of the month, possibly longer. You were weaker, but that didn't mean that you had to give up on-- 

You took a deep breath and turned back. "If you think for one second that I'm giving you anything after you took my tail, you're wrong." 

"Is that what this is over? Your tail?" He crossed his arms, "You should be thanking me." 

"Why should I thank you for taking the thing that made me a--" 

"--a monkey? You should aspire to more..." he shook his head, "But if you insist on clinging to garbage, I can treat you accordingly." 

"We're not garbage. We're a warrior race and I'm part of the royal family." 

"You're the spare," Frieza said, "The one with no purpose as the heir came into his own. The one who has to scratch and claw for anything." Another smirk. "The one whose only real purpose is as a bargaining chip." 

That one stung. 

But he was right. You'd held an interesting position at court after your nephews were born. You could get yourself into trouble now and again, but the expectations of you seemed to double at the same time. Since you weren't on the throne, after all, you'd had to prove yourself worthy. You'd had to really shine to get any attention. 

You'd cracked under that pressure--or rather, you'd given a giant middle finger to it. You'd enjoyed being young, you'd enjoyed the destruction, then... 

Breath on your neck. 

Wait, what? 

"I don't like being ignored," he said, tugging off your armor faster than you could resist, "There. You were overheating anyway." 

"I told you, I'm not going to do this." 

"(Y/n)...who said that you had a choice?" 

You started to power up, hoping at least to be able to fight him off long enough to, well, you weren't sure, but you'd think of something. 

Your knees started to shake and you remembered that damned implant. That thing wasn't going to get the best of you. Maybe if you pushed it, maybe if you kept trying, you could break the thing without actually triggering the poison. 

The last thing you saw was him looking down at you. 

* * *

You woke almost as suddenly as you'd fallen, in the bed that you'd reluctantly called yours for the past weeks. As you shifted and sat up (swaying a little from a wave of dizziness), you felt a breeze. 

You weren't wearing the underarmor suit anymore. 

You weren't wearing _anything_. You pushed back the covers and looked around. 

"What the--!" 

"Oh, good," said a familiar voice next to you, "You're awake. Splendid." 

As you turned to look, Frieza appeared quite suddenly on the end of the bed. 

"Did you--" 

"Now why would I do that? It's no fun if you aren't awake for it." He moved up and you felt a lump forming in your throat as he pushed you back. "I hope you realize that that little display didn't do a thing to help your situation." 

On your back again. You could deal with--no. No. This was not going to happen. You couldn't let it. If you did, Frieza'd have won. 

But that _burn_. 

"Interestingly enough, I happened to learn something about you monkies."

Well that was a change of pace...

"What?"

He smirked and leaned down over you, "Those of you who do lose a tail gain...something else." He reached one hand behind your back, and went straight for the spot where your tail had once been...and started stroking it.

That wasn't fair.

It wasn't _fair_.

It was like what his touching your tail had done, only multiplied a few times, and you felt your breathing go ragged almost immediately.

"See? You're enjoying yourself already, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Be...quiet." You forced out.

"You'd rather we get started. I can understand that."

If he was going to do it, you wish he'd stop drawing it out like that. As the touch over that scarred area of your back went on, you started shifting beneath him.

"Stop moving."

Frieza's voice had gone from amused to deadly serious; as if to prove his point he moved his free hand over your chest and charged a ki beam.

"Understand? Not one single inch."

You clenched at the bedsheets as his fingers continued to sink into the soft scarred tissue over and over, and tried to breath evenly, but it was to no avail. The heat was surging, and were he anyone else you likely would have jumped him by now. But he wasn't someone with whom you could so easily get away with doing that to.

He was just _teasing_ you and you hated him for it. Why couldn't he simply take what he wanted and go? Why did he have to torment you like this?

You were glad when he removed his hand, but your breathing was getting heavy.

This was for the sake of your planet. If you could just keep Frieza occupied with your company, it'd buy your brother time to get things sorted.

So when he pressed a kiss to your lips, you returned it and felt the desire flaring yet again.

Still that taste of wine, still that touch of experience to which your own paled in comparison. If nothing else, the man was an excellent lover...

"Arms behind your back. And keep them there."

Almost involuntarily, you obeyed. 

"Has it really been that long since you had a bit of...fun?" he asked, trailing a path down the sweat covering your chest. "And here I thought you'd be giving it to that idiot every chance you could."

"You didn't give me the time to." You choked out.

"Did I tell you you could speak?"

It was then that he thrust in; it was less an advance, however, and more an absolute invasion. He'd sheathed himself in you completely--all at once.

The groan was impossible to stifle.

"Oh, it _has_ been awhile for you, hasn't it..."

You started to speak but he narrowed his eyes, striking you silent, before he started to move...slowly.

You squirmed a bit, only for him to push himself up by your shoulders, and you felt the briefest flash of pain when his nails dug into your skin. He wanted you silent, still...but why? Couldn't he have gotten what he wanted while you were out if all he wanted was a quick rut?

It went on like that for what felt like forever, and the building tension was getting unbearable. When he stopped to observe your reaction once again, you looked up, puzzled. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he said, lowering his head to whisper in your ear. 

"Wh--" The word had barely formed in your mouth when he moved again, and you groaned in response. 

"When I say that you are mine, you are mine." He started moving at a faster pace, and seemed overjoyed to hear you crying out for him. "And I expect you to understand that. You don't get to simply enjoy my company and drop me like you would with one of your monkey beaus." 

Another groan. What did he...what was he trying to--? 

"And I intend to make sure that you will never have that chance again." His tone went to ice. 

"How...?" 

He let you get the word out without consequence, but you had the immediate feeling that it was one of those unwise things to inquire about. But he slowed down so he could speak again. 

"Everyone you care about is going to know what you did. And I do mean everyone. Do you understand?" He lowered his head again to whisper in your ear. "I'm going to ruin you." 

Sure, he could make the claim that he had been with you, but there'd probably be a fair sight of disbelief...and that wasn't exactly the kind of thing you just _announced_. 

"Go ahead. Ask me how I'm going to do that." Geez, he was high on his own power, judging from the grin on his face... 

"How?" You spoke it as flatly and in as disinterested a tone as you could manage. 

He went silent and started moving in and out of you rapidly, prompting an outburst of cries. Once again, your hands gripped tightly at the bedsheets beneath you, and the rising pressure was moving towards its peak. Almost...almost...gods, you hoped he wouldn't stop. 

You didn't realize Frieza's hand was back on the spot where your tail used to be until it was too late, and with just a few strokes-- 

"AH!" was all you could get out as the stab of utter bliss hit you and spread over the rest of your body like wildfire. 

As the glow faded, however, and you started to sit up and move your arms out from under you, he shoved you back down. "I haven't finished yet." 

Wait. 

Oh, no. 

Oh, _hell_ no! 

As he started again you tried to shove him off, but there was no getting him to stop once he'd started, and when you felt that almost imperceptible twitch you stopped. 

So that was the plan.

Fucking hell.


	10. Surrogate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this time I _really_ promise not to work on this for at least a few days. Until I put another chapter of something else out!

### Surrogate

*King Vegeta's POV*

At first, (y/n) was quick to send messages and request video messaging. Within the first few weeks both I and little Vegeta saw a lot of her. But as time went on...that changed. I saw barely anything of her in July--but that, I expected. I held out hope that she'd gotten somebody else for the season, but inwardly...

I couldn't stop the rumors. Everyone seemed to know that she wasn't exactly doing this by choice, but at the same time...they laughed. They made poor quips about how dangerous it was to fuck lizards, and I just...I wish I could stop them. I wish I could tell them the truth of what she's really doing all this for. I wish I could protect her.

But I can't.

How did they find out? I keep asking myself that. Was it merely that she was a woman, and that they expected this to be the next logical step?

After the fourth month or so she stopped doing the video calls, and after another three the messages stopped altogether. It had me wondering if he'd killed her. It had me angry that he could do something like this.

There are two things you don't mess with when it comes to saiyans. Their tails...and their family.

This bastard Frieza has done both. We're as ready as we're going to be, and if I don't do it now, I don't think I ever will. 

* * *

*Your POV*

It _would_ be raining the day you were allowed to come back for a visit. Though why Frieza had deigned to allow you that much, you weren't sure. What was the point _now_?

You were coming back with him, of course. As if he would allow you to go anywhere without him. You were barely allowed to leave the ship, much less to go out to planets alone...and the past month felt like one series of compromises after another. How far you'd fallen, you thought...but it had all been for them.

The ship landed and after a warning from Frieza that you'd only be staying the night--and perhaps not even that, if things went "well" (whatever the hell that meant) you headed into the palace with the raincoat loosely wrapped about you.

The guards and servants greeted you, but made no attempts at conversation. Thankfully you were allowed to go back to your room in peace.

After a short nap, you were awakened by a knock at the door.

It was Lery.

You pulled the bedcovers tighter around yourself. "You have to go. If he figures out you were in here--"

"(Y/n), I just wanted to check on you. Your brother'll be in here shortly." He glanced over. "Still cold?"

You nodded, indicating how your still-soaked hair was clinging to your skin.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want you getting in trouble on my account."

"That didn't used to bother you," he said, shutting the door behind him and walking directly up to you. "It's true, isn't it? What the others are saying about you. I...I wanted to hear it from you."

You didn't look at him, and tried to occupy yourself with the distant sound of rain on the palace roof. "A lot of shit didn't used to bother me." 

"(Y/n), is it true?" 

You could never remember feeling this low before in your entire life. Even nights of simultaneous binge-drinking and sparring didn't produce these levels of 'I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole.' 

But you had to answer. Gathering the courage to speak, though, was tougher than you'd ever found it to be before. 

"It is." 

"Why? Why him? Why couldn't you just--?" The level of disgust in his voice had your stomach churning. 

"I did it for all of you," you said in a razor-edged tone, "You don't get it, do you?" 

"I get that you'd put out for that beast and not me! Was I not good enough for you? Huh? How could spreading your legs for the thing that keeps us all under the threat of death possibly help us?!" 

"I can't tell you that." As if he'd understand! 

"That...or you just don't _want_ to tell me, or there really is no excuse..." 

You were going to stay quiet and wait for your brother. Really, you were. At least he understood--at least he was coming up with a way to get you out of this nightmare. Never again, you told yourself. If you get out of this, you'll only pursue men weaker than you. This wasn't a chance that you'd ever want to approach again. 

But then you heard him making an odd sound, and felt something wet strike the back of your head. 

The bastard had spit on you. 

The rage that you'd been keeping back at it all just surged through your mind; the biting back of protest at having to bed down with that monster night after night after night _after night_ , the shame of enjoying it even briefly, being rendered almost completely defenseless--all of it, all of it you'd been putting up with for the sake of ignorant little whelps like this and now he had the nerve to _spit_ on you! 

You snapped. 

In a blind rage you turned and leapt, knocking him instantly to the ground. 

One look up told him more than you could have said in words. 

A rounded, expectant belly. 

"You _whore_!" 

It was the last word you wanted to hear from him, and powering up as far as you dared, you began to strike him across the face, repeatedly, aiming mainly for his jaw--and hoping, hoping like hell, that you broke every bone on that smug face of his. If he wanted to talk like that, you were going to give him what he deserved.

You heard the door creak open and--

\--no, you couldn't let him see you like this.

"Lery? What are you doing in here? Out! NOW!"

"Did you know about this, sire?!"

"GET THE HELL OUT! NOW! I SHOULD BLAST YOU FOR EVEN BEING HERE WITHOUT AN EXPRESS INVITATION!" King Vegeta roared, pointing to the door.

Lery scrambled for it once you let him up, nose bleeding, jaw crackling, but shot a glare at you as he left.

You stood and turned away. How could you face your brother, looking like this? Sure, you'd had a rebellious streak in the past, and you loved to exasperate him with your wild antics, but you never thought of disappointing him as much as you knew this would. He was the closest thing to a father you'd had in years, after all.

"(Y/n)," he said, in an uncharacteristic, gentle tone, "Turn around and face me."

"Are...are you going to spit at me as well?" you snarled.

"No."

Shaking, you did as he asked. 

"I'm sorry," he said instantly, "(Y/n), I'm so sorry."

"No...like you said, I...I was foolish. If I'd just--"

"You were doing it for us."

"Yes, I..." you shook your head, and for the first time since you were a child, hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "He....he made sure I'd...that I'd..."

"He didn't let you have the suppressants or the birth control. I should've given you a supply to take with you." 

"No. Well, yes, but not just that. First he made me weak, and...and it was every night, sometimes twice a day, like he just...he was taking joy in taking advantage of...of the season..." You felt so pathetic, so useless. You'd tried to stay strong, to retain that spark, that fire, but it had failed to save you from Frieza. You explained the implant to him, and felt a small rise in your mood when you saw him getting angry. He still cared about you. He saw past your stomach. He knew what was at stake here, and he had the same concerns as you. He was always your brother first when it mattered.

"Only a single child, then, right?" Why he asked this, you weren't sure, but you latched onto the topic eagerly. Talking of it was easier than talking of what came before it, after all.

You shook your head. "There's two. But...one of them...one of them's not mine."

"...come again?"

You sat down a bit wearily. "I learned while there that his race...his race are both male and female, and some can reproduce without having mated at all."

He stayed silent.

"...it turns out that if they..." you searched for the word--not the one you'd usually use, not the one Frieza whispered in your ear to remind you what he was going to do to you, but a different one, and finally settled on, "...copulate within a certain period after having self-fertilized, they'll...and he promised to leave the planet, and all of you, alone if I cooperated, and served as his--"

"Don't tell me any more. Listen to me, (y/n)...I want you to go back to him. We're putting the plan into motion tonight, do you hear me? You'll be safest there. I don't want this thing with Lery to happen again. Be strong for me one last time, and this nightmare will be all over."

"Alright," you said, bundling back into the raincoat. Whatever came next, you could handle it. 

Your brother wouldn't let you down.


	11. No Road To Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way out.

### No Road to Valhalla

Author's Note: Warning! Suicide ahead!

* * *

When you returned to the ship, Frieza wasn't there. But he returned a few hours later, and you were, thankfully, unbothered.

Your brother had assured you that he would take care of all of this, and quite frankly the very idea frightened you. You'd seen the massive power level that Frieza was capable of yourself. And you'd tried to convince him otherwise, but there was no swaying your brother. Honor demanded retribution.

As you waited, you thought about all that had happened since you'd come into the throne room that day, and seen Frieza. His choosing to appear in the women's baths, his spending so much of July with you...his leaving, and then taking offense to the idea of your being with someone else. And then this, the pregnancy. He didn't just want you separated from your family, he wanted you completely isolated, dependent on him.

You finally got to sleep, although very uneasily, and when you woke you felt the little ones kicking.

They deserved better than this. What kind of a life was in store not only for you, but also for them, with a deranged man like Frieza around?

As that thought crossed your mind, the scouter on the bedtable started to beep, and you picked it up.

"My dear, do me a favor and go to the window." It was Frieza's voice, and he'd spoken quickly. Obvious, he was in a hurry. But..why? 

You went to the window. At the moment, the side of the ship you were on was facing the planet. You smiled vaguely at the sight--wishing you were there, wishing you'd never gotten Frieza's attention, wishing... 

...wait... 

Through the scouter, you could hear laughter. 

And as you took a closer look with the scouter, you realized that there were whole battalions of soldiers and saiyans out there. What was...? Had your brother attempted an attack on the ship? What was going on? 

What happened next chilled you to the very core of your soul. 

A large red blast of energy came slowly down at the soldiers, and the saiyans. Your scouter began to register first one power level, then five, then ten, and so on, exponentially almost, as disappearing. Then the ball of energy moved on, down to the planet... 

..the...the planet... 

You stood still in utter horror. How many were dying out there? How many would be dead soon? Would there be any left at all? 

What about your brother? What about your nephew? 

The questions raced, and you found yourself unable to do anything but watch. The laughter rang in your ears, but after a few moments you barely heard it over your own thoughts. 

...they were dying, all of them, and there was nothing you could do about it. For the first time in a long time, you understood. Your tryst didn't affect only yourself. Because of what you'd done, you'd contributed to the near-extermination of your entire race. 

You'd failed yourself. 

You'd failed your brother. 

You'd failed your people. 

A few days went by, and thankfully, Frieza asked nothing of you. The device controlling your power level was adjusted downward "for the safety of the children" but you didn't react at all. You and he both knew what it was really for. What point was there in protesting? 

You would probably have done so if you hadn't had a plan. After hearing that your nephew Prince Vegeta, and his caretaker Nappa were still alive, it had come to you. 

So when you left the medical bay that day, you went to your room and got out two sheets of stationery paper and a pen--both a bit rare these days, but always kept around in case of communications array failures--and wrote a letter. 

It was hard. You didn't want things to become as bad as all this. There were the children you were carrying to think of, but in a twisted way you realized you were saving them from Frieza. 

Maybe you were just insane, but... 

...you couldn't go on like this. 

* * *

"Nappa?" 

The balding man turned around and gave a slight bow. "Your--" 

"No," you cut him off, "Please don't use my rank." 

"The King let me know about everything," he replied, "This isn't your fault." 

"I could have prevented it," you said. 

"But you'd have only put off the inevitable." 

Maybe that was true. But it would have bought time that could have turned the tide in the favor of the saiyans. 

"I have something for my nephew," you replied, "Would you give him this? It's very important." 

With that you handed Nappa the folded up pieces of paper, turned on your heel, and went back to your quarters. 

* * *

*Nappa's POV* 

Before I could say anything she'd left. I opened the letter, figuring she'd give some reason for all this in there. And boy...I gotta say... 

I hate bein' right. 

It went like this, in big loopy handwriting: 

_To my nephew, the strongest saiyan boy who ever lived,_

_There was a time when I wasn't afraid of anything. I remember you thought it was awesome that I wasn't afraid of anything. Maybe you even wanted to be like me when you got bigger_. 

_But I've been gone for a long time now, and I will tell you who is responsible for that: Frieza. I made a mistake. I was weak around him one time, and that was more than enough to seal my fate, as they say. He took me for everything he could and then some, and left me defenseless._

_Train. Become the strongest you can possibly be, and then become even stronger. Beat him down and make him sorry he ever enslaved our people and destroyed our planet._

_Yes. It was him._

_Be the saiyan I was too weak to be._

On the second piece of paper was a message to me: 

_Nappa - Give this to him when he's old enough to understand. Five, ten years--whatever. You know him better than anyone, you'll know when he's ready. And I know the letter sucks shit, but I'm pretty damn sure it'll get the message across. Whatever you do, please...don't give it to him too soon, he'll rush off and get himself killed. Wait, until he has the sense to wait._

All this didn't sound right. It sounded like a...goodbye... 

Wait a minute. 

A goodbye. 

I rushed back to where (y/n)'s quarters were, just in time to hear an alarm and the telltale sound of atmosphere being sucked out of the room beyond the door. 

I told a passing minion, and then rushed back to Vegeta. If someone told Frieza, that someone was sure to be dead in the next five minutes, and I sure as hell didn't want to leave Vegeta by himself by being the shot messenger. 

(Y/n)...why did you have to do this? Couldn't you have thought of someone else? Were you that ashamed of yourself? It wasn't your fault! 

I'd give him the letter, sure. But not until later, like (y/n) said. 

I don't understand why you did it. But...but you can bet I'm not going to let this have happened for nothing.


End file.
